stuck_with_the_millersfandomcom-20200213-history
Varsandra's Wedding
Varsandra's Wedding is the 12th episode of Stuck With the Millers. Next episode: A Look in the Future Synopsis: Varian and Cassandra get married in the year of 1510 and David, Greg, Riley, and Robert appear as the special guests! Character Appearances: * Varian * Cassandra * David * Greg * Robert * Riley * Eugene * Rapunzel Transcript: In a summer day in 1510, Varian and Cassandra were getting ready for their big wedding day. Varian: Looks like we’re all set! Cassandra: This will be a great wedding! Just then, Rapunzel and Eugene went up to Varian and Cassandra. Rapunzel: Cass, I know you and Varian are getting married. And I’m sorry we can’t make it to yours… Cassandra: Why not? Eugene: Cause it’s finally my big wedding day with Rapunzel! Rapunzel: Yep! Then tomorrow’s the coronation, where I’ll be crowned queen! Varian: So you two can’t make it. That’s just great! Cassandra: Surely everyone else we invited will make it… Varian: Unfortunately, no. My dad had to travel overseas to make some deals with a foreign land. Lance and Shorty are planning to attend your wedding, Rapunzel. Angry and Red are planning the heist of the century, Adira’s traveled to the dark kingdom, and I dropped that awful Andrew a long time ago. Cassandra: Great! Now what are we going to do? Rapunzel: Lance and Shorty are coming?! Eugene, you didn’t tell me that! Eugene: What? I had to invite them, of course. Varian: Well, no worries. We’ll get plenty of guests! Isn’t that right, mi-lady? Cassandra: Right! ~ ~ ~ After a while, the wedding was about to start. Varian: After you sent all those letters, still nobody! Cassandra: Give it time. About the only good lesson my mother taught me eons ago was good things come to those who wait… Just then, a wormhole opened up. David, Greg, Robert, and Riley stepped out. Robert: So this is the famous Corona? Greg: Yep! I need to take a selfie here to prove to Francis that his vacation to Miami, Florida by the beach is nothing! I’m in a whole different time! David: Don’t be ridiculous! I wanted to see where I can find the castle’s gold. I read it was hidden somewhere underneath the grounds of Corona! Robert: And why did you want me here exactly? Riley: Yeah. You interrupted our Descendants marathon! Robert: You know… to pay respects to Cameron Boyce. David: It was a year since he died. Let it go… Robert: We will NOT let it go! Riley: Speaking of which, we should see Frozen and Frozen II! Robert: We totally should! It’s been a while! David and Greg face-palmed as Varian and Cassandra overheard and went over. Cassandra: David? Greg? Varian: Robert? Riley? Varian and Cassandra (in unison): What are you guys doing here? David: Ohhh, not much. Just taking a little break from the modern world. Greg: Yeaaahhhh… hearing about Kylie Jenner’s inane make-up kits from Lola really just sucks the fun outta 2020. Varian: Who’s Kylie Jenner? David: Forget that. I heard today was your wedding day. Cassandra: So that’s why you’re here. Well, we could use an audience. Varian: Yeah. Everyone’s all at Rapunzel and Eugene’s wedding. Robert: Well, that just isn’t right! Riley: We should cook something! Robert: A wedding cake! Sushi! Anything! Riley: That’ll get some people over here! David: Well, if that fails, Greg and I could just set off some explosions in the castle. You know, at Rapunzel’s wedding… Cassandra: Absolutely not! Though Rapunzel and I have had our differences over the years, I still care about her! Greg: Can we at least throw water balloons? Varian: No! We need to attract guests! Not scare them away. David: All we’d be doing would be scaring them away from Rapunzel’s lame wedding. I bet she and Eugene made Maximus in charge of the rings. So now he’s going on some wild goose chase to find the rings. I’ve seen that before. Cassandra: Still, no. Maybe it would be more romantic if Varian and I had a small wedding. Varian: Yep! But we could use some good food… Robert: Riley and I are already on it! Sure enough, they brought out their portable kitchen and began cooking. Riley: The wedding cake should be about ready in 20 minutes. Robert: In the meantime, you should probably put on your wedding dress, Cassandra. Cause the ultimate Chinese buffet won’t be ready for quite some time. Cassandra: I would. But I have no wedding dress. They’re expensive and Rapunzel is wearing the one I already called dibs on… David: Here’s to me wishing Emma was here. Yeah, she wanted to go to some fashion show… Cassandra: That’s okay. I don’t need one. They’re overrated anyways… Varian: Aw, but you’d look so cute in one! Cassandra: Eh… Varian: Well, let’s get this wedding started! ~ ~ ~ In the Corona Town Hall, near Varian’s childhood home, stood Varian and Cassandra on a platform David and Greg built. David, Greg, Robert and Riley were standing beside them in the front row. David: Greg and I designed a robot to officiate your wedding. Cassandra: How...thoughtful. A medium sized white computer like figure stood by Varian and Cassandra. Robot: Bringing us here today is the wedding of Varian Miller and Cassandra Gothel. Who here thinks these two should not be wed? David: Uhhh, no one! Robot: Then you may now kiss the bride! Varian and Cassandra kissed as Greg shot flowers out of his hand-held flower cannon he invented. David, Robert, and Riley applauded. ~ ~ ~ After a while, Cassandra and Varian were enjoying the wedding cake that Robert and Riley made. Cassandra: Wow, this cake is good! Varian: I’ll say. I had no idea Robert and Riley were such good cooks! Cassandra: Really? You couldn’t get enough of their breakfast buffet when we crash landed in 2020… Varian chuckled. Meanwhile, Greg, David, Robert, and Riley were enjoying the Chinese buffet Robert and Riley made. Greg: Now this is fantastic. David: Yeah. It’s a shame more people were at Rapunzel’s silly little wedding than Cassandra and Varian’s… Robert: I know! There’s still a lot of food. Maybe we should take some home and give them to the rest of our family. David: Way ahead of you! Greg, David, Robert, and Riley took the food and left via another wormhole. Varian and Cassandra were still enjoying the wedding cake. Varian: And that cake was delicious! Cassandra: I’ll say. I think we’re forgetting one thing… Varian: That’s right! The rings! Luckily, I had enough to buy these… Varian took out two turquoise diamond rings. Cassandra: They’re absolutely beautiful, Varian. Varian: And so are you! They both hugged and kissed, then put their rings on. Varian: Shall this marriage last til the day we die!Category:Episodes